


Fool In the Rain

by spaghetti_and_star_trek



Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Def Leppard - Freeform, Def Leppard X Reader, F/M, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, Reader Insert, classic rock fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaghetti_and_star_trek/pseuds/spaghetti_and_star_trek
Summary: Imagine being Sav's girlfriend and visiting him on tour





	Fool In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Events in this story are purely fictional. Inspired by the song "Fool In the Rain" by Led Zeppelin. Orignally posted on i-dont-want-your-hysteria.tumblr.com

The long hallways of the stadium kept on unwinding before you as you wandered, trying to find your way. You’d only been searching mindlessly for a few minutes, and didn’t want to grow impatient. Luckily, there were stereo speakers all throughout the more worn-down, backroad-like hallways you roamed, so the radio echoed through the corridors as a result. It kept you from becoming impatient. It blended with the pouring rain outside on the dull morning. It captivated you in your half-and-half state of alertness. It felt so nice just being there in the mostly empty place, because the reason you were there to begin with was one of the best reasons there could be.

_“Ooh, now my body is starting to quiver, and the palms of my hands getting wet…”_ the stereo belted around you as you strolled, slightly muffled in sound.

When you reached the end of the straightaway corridor, you noticed the silhouette of a man leaning against the side of a garage door-sized opening in the wall. He was simply standing there, watching the rain fall. His massive curly hair was a mess, but he looked perfectly content.

You smiled at the sight of your rock and roll boyfriend. You’d only reunited with him last night after an absence of a month or two. Despite spending the latter of the night together and separating only about an hour ago, you were already itching to see him again.

_“And I’ll run in the rain ‘til I’m breathless, when I’m breathless, I’ll run til I drop, hey…”_

“Enjoying the rain, Sav?” you softly broke the silence between the two of you as you leaned on the opposite wall of the opening. Sav’s head turned a bit, suddenly aware of your presence.

He smiled at you gently, still looking rather sleepy, saying, “More like enjoying the sound and the view of it,” he eyed your outfit, “And view’s just gotten a whole lot more beautiful, if I do say so.”

You didn’t want to blush, because you knew this was not the first time he’s ever complimented you, but you couldn’t help but give a small chuckle and look out to the heavy rain instead

_“The thoughts of a fool’s kind of careless, I’m just a fool waiting on the wrong block…”_

But you went back to staring at him, anyhow. The nature of him standing there just looked like a beautiful picture you’d want to frame on your wall. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation talking, but you felt as if you could look at him all day.

“We barely had any time at all to talk last night,” you mentioned out of the blue with a soft and loving grin.

“Are you saying that I disappointed you?” Sav teased with a hint of shy laughter, “I thought I was alright when it came to pleasing you.”

You just laughed at him, “Ha! Yeah, I was disappointed that making love didn’t involve a bit more thoughtful conversation.”

_“Oh, oh, light of the love that I found…”_

A bit of silence followed (despite the rain and music blocking out any other noise) until Sav held out his hand and spoke, “Come ‘ere.”

“What?” you pushed yourself away from the wall and uncrossed your arms. You took his hand, and he spun you around as if you were dancing, spinning you into his embrace and holding you close.

He kissed your cheek and buried his head in the crook of your neck, his hair poking your skin. He sighed happily, “Oh, how I’ve missed you.”

“No need to miss me anymore, love,” you tilted your head back to kiss Sav’s head in return. His hair smelled like the rain, and you felt an overwhelming sense of comfort being there with him in that moment. The two of you stood there swaying gently while holding each other as the song came to its end, with Sav gently humming the lyrics into your neck.

_“Light of the love that I found… light of the love that I found.”_

It felt good to be back.


End file.
